Reichstagsbrand
by BAzulyRojo
Summary: (Traducción ENG-ESP) En una ciudad apoderada por la inquietud y el miedo causado por depredadores azarosamente haciéndose salvajes, el ZPD se encuentra del lado equivocado de la opinión pública y la confianza. Caminando entre la pólvora, el recién ascendido capitán de la Brigada de Incendios debe balancear entre lo que es mejor para la ciudad y para sus subordinados predadores.


Autor original: **HarryLime03**

Enlace original: **archiveofourown org/works/7045009**

Traducción al español realizada por BAzulyRojo. Permisos concedidos.

¿Te gustaría ver cómo se ve Maurice Fournier? Aquí hay una imagen, gracias a Bore: **oi68 tinypic com/11qjptf jpg**

* * *

El sol sobre la Rotonda de la Savana ardía brillantemente sobre los ojos del Teniente Maurice Fournier mientras emergía de la estación del metro. Tenía resaca de la noche anterior, al tratar de olvidar sus demonios con el alcohol para poder dormir; su dolor de cabeza no se ponía mejor, y tampoco su concepción.

Con un suspiro, se detuvo regresó por donde vino. Si aún hubiera sido un patrullero, talvez podría haberse ido a presentar al precinto en ese aspecto desaliñado. Pero un oficial de su rango no podía verse así; _alguna_ acción correctiva era necesaria.

Avanzando a empujones por entre un grupo de ñus e ignorando intencionadamente sus miradas hacia lo que quedaba del cigarrilo que colgaba de su boca, Fournier avanzó hacia el baño más cercano en el que cupiese. Luego de escupir la colilla de cigarrillo al basurero, abrió la manilla de agua hasta su límite. Luego de unos segundos, cuando el agua era tan helada como Tundratown, Fournier respiró hondo y hundió su cabeza en el lavabo. El frío punzaba por su cara, pero hizo que los ojos del guepardo que lo miraba desaparecieran de su mente y relajó ese dolor de cabeza de la resaca. Mojando su cara un par de veces más, Fournier en cierta forma volvió en sí. Se secó la cara, para luego una vez más unirse al montón de pasajeros dirigiéndose a la superficie.

* * *

Aún no avanzaba mucho dentro del edificio de la ZPD, cuando una oveja en el mesón de recepción comenzó a llamarlo por su nombre. "Teniente. ¡Oiga, Teniente Fournier!"

"¿Sí, Oficial Loftis?" Dijo Fournier, cansadamente.

"El Jefe Bogo me dijo que lo buscara para mandarlo arriba antes de que fuera a su oficina," replicó el carnero. "Quiere verlo en su oficina lo antes posible."

Fournier se quedó en silencio por un momento. "… What?"

"Sí, acababa de llamar antes de que usted llegara y preguntó dónde estaba," una pequeña sonrisa se insinuó en el rostro de Loftis. "Parecía importante. Debería subir antes de que grite por usted."

Con un bufido, Fournier se dirigió hacia las escaleras. Estaba cabreado, tanto con la oveja por sentir placer sobre su infortunio y consigo mismo por dejar caer su máscara. No tenía idea que había hecho él para hacer enojar tanto a Bogo como para que lo haga subir apenas llegara, pero sabía con certeza que no volvería a dejar que ese lanudo carnero se salga con la suya.

Mientras llegaba al tercer piso, se armó de valor para lo que hubiera ahí dentro. Con un supremo esfuerzo para calmarse, golpeó la puerta de la oficina del Jefe Bogo.

"¡Pase!"

Cuando la puerta se abrió, Fournier se sorprendió al ver la cara de Bogo ablandarse. Se sorprendió más al ver quién más estaba en la sala.

"¡Ah, Teniente Fournier, es bueno conocerlo finalmente!" dijo la Alcaldesa Bellwether mientras saltaba para darle la mano. "O debería decir, ¡ _capitán_ Fournier!"

Las palabras que él estaba a punto de decir murieron en su boca. Todo lo que pudo pronunciar luego de unos segundos mientras estuvo parado en la entrada fue un apagado "… ¿qué?"

"¡Ah, vamos!" dijo jovialmente Bellwether. "¡Pasa, esto debe ser muy chocante para ti!"

"Solo diré," respondió Fournier mientras otra vez volvía su voz. Entró a la sala y cerró la puerta. "¿Qué quiere decir, 'Capitán'? No tenía idea que habían otras capitanías en el Departamento."

"No hasta hace noche," dijo Bogo. "Capitán Valiant anunció su retiro, con efecto inmediato."

"Y el Jefe Bogo y yo queremos que usted sea su reemplazo," añadió placenteramente Bellwether.

"¿Qué? ¿Por qué?" preguntó Fournier, aún sin creer lo que le decían. "Me halaga, señor, ¿pero es que no hay más tenientes con más antigüedad que yo? ¿Especialmente con el historial que tengo?"

Un reflejo de culpabilidad se mostró sobre la cara de bogo. "No. Usted es el mamífero mejor calificado para el puesto."

"Jefe, señor, no me diga eso," dijo Fournier en voz baja mientras caminaba. "Sé que Vladimir Arctos esperado ser capitán por seis meses. ¡Tiene dos condecoraciones por valentía, carajo!"

"Si, pero no está con los de Incendios, ¿cierto?" respondió Bogo mientras se recomponía. Tocó la mesa con su mano para dar énfasis. "Él no tiene la misma relación que usted tiene con el escuadrón. No tiene una increíble nariz como la suya," Bogo abrió un archivo que tenía sobre la mesa. "Y ciertamente no tiene experiencia investigativa en el tema como usted."

Fournier tragó saliva. "Jefe, me siento halagado, pero…"

"Claro, también está su importancia simbólica, señor Fournier," añadió Bellwether.

Fournier se detuvo completamente y su boca se secó. "¿Símbolo, señora Alcaldesa?"

"Señor Fournier, el 90% de los ciudadanos de Zootopia son presa," continuó ella. "Sin embargo, el 70% de la estación de policía son depredadores. Y ahora, ¡Zootopia está apoderada de miedo de que sus vecinos depredadores se les vayan en su contra!" Bellwether gesticuló alrededor de la sala. "¡Están aterrados de su propia policía! Miran hacia una esquina y ven a un oso polar observándolos con un tigre como compañero, y se preguntan si los mismos mamíferos con los que cuentan para proteger la ciudad son una bomba de tiempo esperando para destruirla. Zootopia demanda que su cuerpo de policía refleje apropiadamente la relación depredador/presa de la población."

La campana alrededor del cuello de Bellwether sonó mientras ella escalaba la silla ubicada en frente del escritorio del Bogo. Luego, aclaró su garganta. "En pocas palabras, Señor Fournier, están asustados. Y un buen calificado oficial presa siendo ascendido de liderazgo en la ZPD, una amigable cara de presa que ellos _saben_ que pueden confiar, sería un símbolo de que pueden confiar más en su departamento policiaco aún más y sentirse seguros al dormir. Uno como ellos cuidando de la manada. Así que," tomó su mano en la de ella. "¿Cumplirá con su deber cívico por Zootopia y sus ciudadanos?"

Se formó un nudo en el estómago de Fournier. Todo lo que ella decía era cierto, pero… pero algo lo carcomía. Tragó mucha saliva y respondió. "Sí, señora Alcaldesa. Acepto el ascenso."

Bellwether aplaudió mientras una gran sonrisa aparecía en su cara. "¡Espléndido! ¡Sabía que podía contar con usted!" Bajó de la silla y se dirigió hacia la puerta. "Su ascenso será adelantado en la fecha para ser efectivo inmediatamente luego del retiro del Capitán Valiant, así que lo dejo con su nueva unidad, _Capitán_ Fournier."

Con un click la puerta de la oficina se cerró detrás de ella, y luego Fournier soltó un suspiro que no sabía que tenía contenido. Los pensamientos vacilaban rápidamente dentro de su cabeza, y la culpa comenzaba a pesar en su interior. Mientras tomaba asiento, dejando salir un gran rezongo de entre sus labios.

"Eras el mejor candidato para esa posición, Maurice," dijo Bogo mientras se quitaba sus anteojos.

"No me venga con esa mierda," rezongó Fournier mientras ponía su cabeza entre sus manos. "Sé que estaba al final de la lista de ascensos. Mi pequeño tango con una cuchilla hace seis años se ocupó de eso. Demonios, Masopha, tú eras el único obstáculo que mantenía al Alcalde Lionhearth de forzar mi retiro anticipado.

"Pero el Alcalde Lionheart ya no más a cargo, ¿cierto?" replicó Bogo. "Es la Alcaldesa Bellwether ahora, y cuando vio tu historial me ordenó de inmediato buscarlo. Eso me hizo sentir jovial." Su voz se suavizó. "Maurice, ambos sabemos que realmente eres el teniente mejor calificado para esto. Ninguno de los otros en Incendios tienen tanta experiencia como tú."

"En buenas razónes. Ninguno de ellos ha sido teniente por tanto tiempo como yo."

"¡Termina con eso, maldita sea! Sé que ser reasignado a Homicidios todavía te carcome, pero hizo lo mejor de ellos y lo sabe. El mismo Capitán Valiant una vez me dijo que desearía que te hubieras ido para Incendios antes, cuando te ascendieron a Detective.

Fournier miró hacia arriba. "Eso no viene al caso, Masopha. Escuchaste a la Alcaldesa. ¿'La gente teme que su propia policía se vuelva salvaje'? ¿'La policía necesita reflejarse más apropiadamente a la ciudad'? ¿Qué diablos es esa mierda? ¿Cuántos tenientes predadores tuvieron que pasar para que me consideraran?"

Un reflejo de dolor se vio en la cara de Bogo. "Lo que le voy a decir ahora no debe salir de esta sala, ¿entendió?" Dio un suspiro. "Es suficiente. La alcaldesa rechazó aceptar a cualquiera de mis sugerencias que fuera un depredador. Le nombré al menos cinco de ellos antes que ella derechamente me pidió que considerara una presa."

"Maldición…"

"Eso no es todo. ¿Sabe lo que el Capitán Valiant me dijo cuándo me entregó su renuncia? 'No voy a resguardar una ciudad que no desea que lleve esta placa.'"

Por segunda vez desde que entró a la oficina, Fournier quedo choqueado. "¿En serio dijo eso?"

"Ya escuchaste a la Alcaldesa. No está exagerando," suspiró Bogo. "He tenido a varios patrulleros que me han dicho que algunas presas comerciantes les están pidiendo que dejen de patrullar enfrente de sus locales, porque no quieren que sus clientes se asusten. Hace dos días, un pastor escribió una editorial en el Diario Ñu que decía exactamente lo mismo: que el cuerpo de policía que protege a una mayoría presa no deberían ser mayormente depredadores. ¡Por un carnero, no tengo suficientes rinocerontes como para poner uno en cada esquina! Incluso desde que la Oficial Hopps hizo estallar todo esto de par en par, la ciudad se está cayendo a pedazos, literal y figurativamente."

"Dios mío, no me extraña que ese viejo león quisiera dejar su puesto. Dígame, ¿todavía tiene sus detectores de humo apagados?" Bogo asintió, para luego sacar un cenicero de su escritorio. Fournier asintió en apreciación mientras sacaba un cigarro usado de su bolsillo. Dando un chasquido con su encendedor, su cuarto cigarrillo del día estaba encendido.

"Maldita sea," suspiró otra vez Fournier, para luego dar una gran calada a su cigarrillo. "Pasa casi un año de servicio honorable sin que la ciudad me dé las gracias, pero en solo un mes comienzan a odiar a esos depredadores que los tuvieron a salvo hace generaciones," sacudió las cenizas de su cigarro en el platillo. "Y no soy para nada mejor que ellos, no cuando acepto ascensos solo para descargarme de este odio. El Cordero en la Cruz…"

"Bueno, ¿qué más harás aparte de continuar?" preguntó Bogo. "Zootopia siempre ha sido así de corazón y lo sabes."

"Si, si, lo sé," suspiró Fournier mientras apagaba el cigarro. "Si Zootopia quiere que el rostro de una presa que cuide de ellos, por qué no ser yo esa cara. No es que yo odie la ciudad ni un poco menos mientras todo lo que tuve que hacer fue encerrar asesinos y pirómanos…"

Luego se puso de pie. "Bueno, debo ver a mi nueva unidad y descubrir qué nuevos y horribles crímenes me tiene la ciudad para hoy. Tendrá mi evaluación del estado de mi escuadrón de Incendios sobre su escritorio para esta mañana, Jefe."

"Muy bien, Capitán. Que tenga buena suerte."

Mientras llegaba a la puerta, Fournier se pausó. "¿Masopha? ¿No crees realmente en toda esta mierda, cierto?"

"No. Pero en un momento como este, ¿realmente importa si no lo hago?"


End file.
